Going after the villains/The Battle in the Volcano
Here is how the battle in the Volcano begins in Equinelantis: The Lost Kingdom. Soon, Eduardo had to look up to Yuna. Eduardo: So, Yuna. What's it going to be? Princess Yuna: We're going to get my Grandpa Solar Flare back, Somehow. Jousha Sweet: Good call, Yuna. We followed you in, We'll follow you out. Milo Thatch: Besides, You're not the only one getting yourself into this mess. My grandfather use to say when we hit Rock Bottom, The only way left to go is up. Princess Luna: You have our support, Yuna. Princess Celestia: You led us to our birthplace, Now, It's time you lead a rescue party for your grandfather. Hiro: You can do this, Yuna. We never loose our faith in you. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Mama, Papa, Aunt Celestia, Milo. With that much determination, Yuna had to rescue her grandfather. Outside the throne room, Everyone were wondered what she was up to. Honker Muddlefoot: Where're you going, Yuna? Princess Yuna: I'm going after Zapp and getting my Grandpa back. Gosalyn Mallard: Are you crazy, Yuna? You're gonna get yourself killed. Princess Yuna: Hey, It may not be the smart choice, But it's the right choice. Besides, If we don't do something, Everyone and Everypony in the whole City will die and so will my Grandfather! I won't let those jerks take all of this away! But I can't do it alone. So, If anyone wants to join me, Speak now. Princess Flurry Heart: (walks forward) I'm in. Princess Twila: Count us in. Dipper Pines: We're with you, Yuna. Gosalyn Mallard: If you're going, That's good enough for us. Sherman: I second that. Penny Peterson: Me too. Donald Duck: But how are we suppose to catch them? Brian Griffin: Yeah, The bridge is out! Princess Yuna: I know a way. Soon, Yuna showed her friends and families the Dragonars. Louie: What're you doing, Yuna? Princess Yuna: Just follow my lead. (inserts the diamond into the slot and does like the instructions said and the Dragonar roars into life) Wilhelmina Packard: Well, I'm impressed. Stewie Griffin: Fascinating idea, Yuna. Princess Yuna: It's easy, First you... Bart Simpson: Yeah, Yeah, We get it. Let me try. Princess Yuna: No, Bart, Wait! Bart hits the pad too hard, Which makes the ship fly up and then fly backwards and crash. Princess Yuna: Gently! You need to press it gently! Homer Simpson: (chuckles) Sucks to be you, Boy! Peter Griffin: Hey, Yuna. Do you have one that looks like a Fire Drake? Stan Smith: Or maybe something sporty, Like you know, A Monstrous Nightmare? Jedi Royal Guard: How is this done, Princess? Princess Yuna: It's simple, You just use your diamond necklace. (hops onto a Dragonar that resembles a Chinese Dragon and starts it up) Insert the diamond, Quarter turn left, Quarter turn back. Keep your hand or hoof on the pad. Soon all of the Guard start up their own Dargonars, And the rest of our heroes then start up their own Dragonars. Jebidiah Allardyce "Cookie" Farnsworth: (spinning his shotgun) Saddle up, Partner! Bring Jerky and Ammo! (presses the pad) Soon, All of the Dragonars start flying upward Gaetan Moliére: I'm so excited! Judy Hopps: We're ready when you are, Yuna! Princess Yuna: Alright, We're gonna rescue the King and save Equinelantis or die trying. So, Let's go! Then, All the Dragonars take off as all of the citizens cheer for them. Meanwhile at the volcano, One of the masked mercenary soldiers fired a rocket at the mouth of the volcano and it exploded once it made contact. And it opened up a start shot to the surface. Zapp Brannigan: I love it when I win. Mr. Burns: Excellent. Back with Yuna and her friends, The dragonars continue flying till they fly past Mole's driller and into the tunnel in the volcano. Princess Yuna: Get ready, Guys! Zapp is up for a big surprise! At the same time, The soldiers open up one of the trucks' hoods, unleashing a zepplien from within it. Princess Yuna: There they are! Zapp Brannigan: We've got company! Sideshow Bob: Quick! To the planes, Men! Soon, Zapp's men got onto planes that are being launched into the air by the plane launcher truck. Homer Simpson: Holy... (avoids a hail of bullets) Crap!!! They have Miniture Planes?! Lightning McQueen: Guess it's not just the guns they have! As then one soldiers starts shooting a machine gun at one of the Dragon as as bullets clip the tail, Judy ducks to avoid the bullets as she inadvertently presses anothere pad on her Dragonar, Making its mouth open and it then fires a blast of energy which blows up the truck with the machine gun. Judy Hopps: Wowzers! Vincenzo Santorini: Okay. Now, Things are getting good Princess Yuna: Heads up, Guys! We can't let them reach the top off that shaft! Dusty Crophopper: So, Yuna. What's the plan now?! Princess Yuna: Some of us are gonna be decoys, And the rest of us will cut down my Grandpa! Dipper Pines: Now, That's a plan! As the battle is on, Two of the Equinelantian warriors fired a blast of energy from their Dragonars at the masked mercenary plane. Princess Yuna: Ready... Aim... FIRE!!! Just as Yuna fired at the other planes, Vinny was next to take another down. As he flies up, Some of Yuna's friends started trying to cut the chains on the diamond crate. Armor Bride: Hurry! Cut! Cut! Dewey: I'm trying! Huey: Look! It's coming loose! But just as the beam was fired and it destroyed Zapp's Lewis machine gun, He noticed some small figures below. Zapp Brannigan: Looks like someone and somepony's working overtime! Sideshow Bob: Release the bombs! Louie: Watch out! As a bomb fell, It exploded once it made contact to the cargo that Armor Bride, Huey, Dewey and Louie were on. Armor Bride: We have to regroup! Huey: Right! Just as Yuna's friend regroup, Ash and his friends send out their Pokémon. Ash Ketchum: Pikachu, Use Elecrtovolt! Pikachu: Pikachu! (use his Elecrtovolt at the mercenaries) Brock: Onix, Use Gyroball! With one throw of his Gyroball, Onix took out the mercenary tanks. Clemont: Chespin, Use Pin Missile! As Chespin fires his Pin Missile, More planes were taken down. Princess Solarna: Planes down, More to go. Scrooge McDuck: Well then, We need to take out that plane launcher truck. So, Optimus Prime, Optimus Primal, Princess Sharon and Princess Solarna gathered all the Autobots and Maximals. Optimus Primal: All Maximals Maximize! The maximals transform into their robot form. Optimus Prime: Autobots Transform! At last, They begin their attack and take down the plane launching trucks. Tigatron: Take that! Tigatron fires at the trucks, Airazor took out a lot more. Airazor: Men down. A few more left. Iris: Dragonite, Use Wing Attack on that zeppelin! With one hit of it's Wing Attack, Dragonite took out the zeppelin. Blue Star: Strike! As Blue Star flew, She took a couple of masked mercenaries down from his blast of energy. Thunder Spectrum: You go, Sis! Meanwhile, The US Calvary Engines blow up Mr. Burns' men, Killing them out of sight. Steamy: Ready? Charge!!! As they charged, They took out all of Mr. Burns' men. Willy: Mr. Burns' men are out. Princess Yuna: Now for Zapp. So, Yuna make ready to put a stop to Zapp Brannigan. As for Peter Griffin, He had a score to settle with Ernie the Giant Chicken. Peter Griffin: Hey, You! At last, They started their everlasting battle against each other causing a havoc. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225